


Still A Family

by kloffee



Category: Glee
Genre: Memories, Oneshot, POV Blaine, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloffee/pseuds/kloffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine talks to Kurt as he recollects over parts of their past, and tells Kurt what him and Devon have been up to since he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still A Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Gets That From Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443067) by [CrayolaDinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaDinosaurs/pseuds/CrayolaDinosaurs). 
  * Inspired by [He Gets That From Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443067) by [CrayolaDinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaDinosaurs/pseuds/CrayolaDinosaurs). 



Blaine sat down on the bench, pulling at his simple black bowtie and smoothing out the creases of his black suit jacket. He stared up at the sky, noticing the few birds flitting around and landing in a nearby tree that had already lost all of its leaves. He twisted his hands in his palms; he was nervous for no reason. He could feel the brisk air seeping into his body and he was uncomfortably cold.

That was until a warm body sat next to him, curling into his side. Blaine suddenly felt the warmth creep back into him as he cleared his throat.

“You know, I took Devon to see a film the other day, he doesn’t like vampires, just like you. They scared him. It took a while to get him to sleep that night.”

Blaine looked down at his hands, his right hand rubbing at his left hand. A strange habit he’d picked up recently.

“Oh god, there was a mouse in the kitchen the other day!” Blaine laughed as he recalled the memory, “Devon was making me a cup of coffee, he makes good coffee, and all of a sudden I hear him just go ‘awwwwwww’ and start cooing, so I went to see what it was and I found him petting this mouse! I had no idea what to think, neither of us like mice so I have no idea where he got that braveness from. He is a very inquisitive 5 year old though. “

Blaine shuffled around, not sure what to say. A calm, comforting hand wrapped itself around Blaine’s left hand, to stop him unconsciously rubbing it.

“God, 5 years old. It seems so young, but then again it seems like yesterday when we first brought him back from the hospital. I’d never been happier than that day, Kurt.” Blaine leaned in closer to the body that was cuddled to his side.

“He’s so brave. He definitely gets that from you, you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met.”

“And he gives the best cuddles. Remember when he had that week of nightmares after Santana let him watch a horror movie with her? And he slept in our bed every night because he was too afraid to sleep alone? Waking up every morning to the two most angelic faces I’ve ever seen made each day better. Since I met you I don’t remember not being excited to wake up and see your face actually, even back in high school before I realised you were my soul mate.”

“Well actually, waking up during the-time-that-we-don’t-mention was awful.” Blaine laughed as he noticed a small grin form on the face resting on his shoulder. The name Blaine had given that time had always made Kurt smile.

Blaine sighed, sitting up straighter. “He wrote you a letter. He’s just as creative as you; look at these little stickers on the envelope.” Blaine pulled an envelope out of his pocket and turned it over in his hand, smiling at his son’s decorating skills.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Blaine pulled out another piece of paper, this one folded into a small square. “He drew this picture for me one night. I thought you might want to see it.”

Blaine slowly opened the paper, his hand shaking nervously. His body tensed as he looked at the picture.

“He called it ‘My Family’. There’s me, you, him and little Coffee. I still can’t believe we named a pure white dog Coffee.”

Blaine stared at the picture blinking back tears.

“He even drew little wings on you.”

Blaine could feel the tears start streaming down his face. The comforting warmth of the love of his life had suddenly disappeared and now there was nothing but the bitter cold air that overtook Blaine’s body again.

“And a halo.”

Blaine rested the picture on his lap, he rubbed at his left hand again as he felt tears splash onto his pristine white shirt.

“He said he wanted to put you in the clouds, but he-“ Blaine was speaking at a whisper now, trying to choke out the words, “-he said that you’ll always be with us.”

“Funny that, a 5 year old can say something that beautiful and be so wise. Definitely a trait he got from you.” Blaine stood up now, letter and picture in his hand.

He wiped at his cheeks, smearing the tears across his face.

“God, Kurt, we miss you so much.”

“He may have my taste in bowties, and he may have my name, but the thing that makes us most alike?” Blaine couldn’t speak above a whisper; he tried to compose himself but it was to no use. “How much we love you.”

Blaine looked back up to the cloudy sky; he breathed in deeply and tried once again to compose himself. He smoothed down his suit, and wiped at the now drying tears.

Blaine looked down at the one space he’d avoided, but he had to look:

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**

**Father, Husband, Friend**

**Rest In Peace**

The flowers placed at the bottom of the granite were wilting, suffering from the lack of sun recently. There was sheet music wrapped up into scroll placed next to the flowers – I Want To Hold Your Hand – Rachel must’ve been there recently. Blaine remembered Rachel telling him about how Kurt sang that whilst his dad was in hospital, and how she’d never forgotten it.

Blaine put the letter down in the centre. “I haven’t read it; Devon was very secretive about it. He said it was for Daddy only. He said you’d be able to read it somehow. I’m going to keep the picture if you don’t mind though,” Blaine trailed off as he stared at the letter. He’d never felt so cold in his life.

He nodded at the gravestone, as though Kurt was watching him through it. He turned to walk away, took 5 steps and turned back again.

He walked briskly over, standing close to the gravestone.

“Kurt, I know it’s selfish, but, Kurt-“ Blaine glared at the gravestone, “You said you were never saying goodbye to me.” Blaine’s voice cracked as he continued, “So why did I have to say goodbye to you?”

“Why did Devon have to say goodbye to you?”

Blaine was looking back at the sky now, as if hoping for some answer. He sighed with defeat. He knew he could get angry but it wouldn’t do anything. It wouldn’t bring Kurt back.

“I said I’d spend all my life loving you and I meant it.” Blaine stared longingly at the grave again. Then, before he could say anything else, he turned and rushed out of the cemetery, rubbing at where his wedding ring still rested.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic aaaaaah hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Based on 'He Gets That From Me' by CrayolaDinosaurs because I love that fic!!


End file.
